Hasta el final- En llamas una historia diferente
by gib1247
Summary: Katniss Everdeen y su compañero de distrito Peeta Mellark regresan de los juegos siendo coronados como ganadores. Katniss esta realmente confundida con sus sentimientos hacia su compañero de distrito, pero lo que ella no sabe es que hay una revolución cada vez mas cerca. ella sabes que cualquier decisión que tome siempre tendrá el apoyo de su familia, amigos y sobre todo Peeta


Capítulo 1

Han pasado unos minutos desde que llagamos Peeta y yo al distrito, cuando vi a mi hermana y a mi madre un gran sentimiento de alegría se apodero de mi, en ese momento solo quería salir corriendo y abrazarlas a ambas; se que la relación que tengo con mi madre no es buena pero aunque haya hecho lo que hizo es mi madre, así que a partir de este momento mi propósito es recuperar la relación con ella.

De entre la gente veo a un chico de ojos grises y cabello castaño igual que el mío. Me sonríe y yo le regreso la sonrisa , veo como hace afán de acercarse pero con tanta gente que nos vino a recibir en la estación no lo dejan; doy un pequeño respingo cuando sostiene mi manó, por un momento levanto la vista hacia aquel mar azul que me mira con tristeza y trata de darme una sonrisa pero de sus labios solo sale una mueca.

-una vez más, para la audiencia- dice Peeta con voz melancólica, yo simplemente asentí y me aferro mas a su cálida mano.

Bajamos del tren y en pocos minutos ya tenemos a una multitud al rededor de nosotros felicitándonos por nuestra victoria y nuestra relación, algunos reporteros del capitolio se acercan junto a nuestras familias, de parte de Peeta vinieron sus dos hermanos y su padre, me imagino que su madre no quiso venir a recibirlo;pobre Peeta. Los periodistas graban el momento cuando vamos a saludar a nuestras familias, apenas si puedo decirles algunas palabras cuando ellos se acercan a mi madre para preguntarle como se había tomado la noticia de nuestra relación, en ese momento Peeta llega vuelve a tomar mi manó, mi madre logra notar ese pequeño gestos y contesta que cree que soy demasiado joven para tener novio y que luego hablaría seriamente con Peeta sobre nuestra relación, Peeta como broma suelta mi mano y se aleja de mi , lo cual hace reír a los periodistas, después de eso fuimos a la aldea de los vencedores donde el alcalde nos hizo entrega de las dos casas, una para mi familia y otra para la de Peeta, después de eso todo el mundo se fue dejándonos con nuestras familias, no sin antes darnos nuestros horarios de toda la semana de festejo en el distrito.

Al entrar a nuestra casa mi madre y Prim la ven con asombro, por si fuera poco en la sala hay una caja con todas nuestras pertenencias de la casa de la veta.

-me alegra que hayas cumplido tu promesa- dice prim abrazandome por la cintura

\- a mi igual- le correspondo el abrazo

Después de ese momento fraternal ,decido salir a despejarme un poco, salgo de la casa camino a la plaza, veo como hay perdonas realmente felices ya que al distrito ganador les dan a cada familia suficiente comido para una semana, sin contar los festejos que se van a realizar en esta misma plaza donde habrá suficiente comida para el distrito entero. Sin querer volteo hacia la panadería donde veo por la gran ventana a la familia de Peeta (menos a su madre) estar todos juntos celebrando el regreso de su hijo, sin darme cuenta se me dibuja una sonrisa de solo pensar que Peeta esta vivo y feliz con su familia. Pero igual de rápido que apareció, igual de rápido se desvaneció al recordar su rostro de tristeza al confesarle que todo era una actuación, pero lo que mas me atormente es eso, ya no estoy segura de que haya sido totalmente actuación una parte de mi realmente quería hacer todo lo que hice por el y con el.

Regreso a mi casa para la cena, mi madre y prim se veían realmente felices mientras comían lo que nunca en su vida habían logrado a comer, me cuentan sobre lo que hacían mientras yo me encontraba en los juegos y después de cada quien subió a su nueva recámara, como hace un poco de frío decido ponerme una blusa de manga y un pantalón de dormir que había en mi cajón, me lavo los dientes y me dispongo a tratar de dormir.

Voy corriendo junto con Peeta a la cornucopia el va muy atrás por su pierna lastimada que no se ha curado del todo, trato con todas mis fuerzas de no soltarlo por temor ha que los mutos nos alcancen. Llegando a la cornucopia Peeta me ayuda a subir para luego yo ayudarlo a el, apenas si logre subirlo a tiempo, pero sin darnos cuenta somos atacados por cato que nos espera con su espada lista para matarnos Peeta se va contra el haciendo que su espada salga volando a un lado de el; yo cargo mi arco con mi una de las flechas que me quedan tratando de apuntar a cato pero sin mucho éxito por la pelea que entre Peeta y el traen no logro apuntar sin correr el riesgo de darle a Peeta, sin darme cuenta cato agarro su espada otra vez, casi de un segundo a otro apuñala a Peeta haciéndole una herida realmente grave a Peeta, casi con un grito de dolor saliendo de ni boca le disparo a cato en la cabeza haciendo que el cayera de la cornucopia directo a lo mutos, sin siquiera darme tiempo de respirar me acerco a Peeta que esta rodeado de un charco de sangre y mas blanco que el papel,con mucho cuidado acuesto su cabeza en mis piernas mientras lagrimas caen de mis ojos

-katniss- dice con mucho esfuerzo

-Peeta por favor aguanta, ya hemos ganado solo espera a que vengan por nosotros, por favor resiste- digo al punto de llorar a mas no poder

\- me alegra que hayas ganado, se que aprenderás a vivir sin mí- dice con voz cada vez mas apagada

\- no me digas esto por favor, no te despidas de mi, quédate, realmente te necesito a mi lado- sollozo

\- aunque estemos aquí, fui realmente feliz de estar a tu lado, siempre te voy amar- y sin mas empieza a cerrar los ojos y es justo a ahí cuando colapso, empiezo a gritar de dolor y a sollozar mas fuerte mientras me abrazo al cuerpo inmóvil de la única persona que me importaba en esta vida aparte de prim.

Despierto toda sudada, solo fue un sueño, no fue real; sin poder evitarlo empiezan a salir lagrimas de miedo a que eso hubiera sido real, siento que me estoy ahogando en mi recamara asi que con mucho cuidad decido a salir a pasear por la orilla del bosque de la aldea de los vencedores y lo que mas me sorprende es de que no haya alambrada, así que puedo caminar libremente. A lo lejos veo a la sombra de una persona sentada viendo hacia el horizonte estrellado, me acerco un poco mas para ver quien es, me escondo atrás de un arbusto y sin poderlo evitar mi corazón se acelera al ver ese inconfundible color dorado bajo la luz de la luna. Peeta. Me sorprende que este aquí y a esta hora de la noche, trato de acomodarme mejor ya que estoy un poco incomoda y sin querer muevo el arbusto, ruego porque Peeta no lo haya escuchado

-se que estas ahí es mejor que salgas- dice

Yo un poco avergonzada por ser descubierta espiando me acerco despacio a el y me siento a su lado.

-que haces despierta a estas horas y sola- pregunta volteando a verme

-lo mismo digo yo- digo con una sonrisa de lado

-yo lo pregunte primero, pero como se que no me dirás mejor dejo de insistir-sentencio y volvió su mirada a la nada ;veo cierta tristeza en su rostro y eso hace que sienta un nudo en el pecho

-tuve una pesadilla- me sincere, voltea a verme con con sorpresa e interés

-te entiendo por la misma razón estoy aquí- dice con una sonrisa de lado

-que soñaste- le pregunto, veo que en su mirada aparece miedo

\- es genial el hecho de que tengamos un poco de bosque para los vencedores no lo crees- cambia descaradamente de tema, frunzo el ceño por su constelación

\- si, es genial pero yo no te pregunte eso- digo

-es que no creo que sea conveniente contarte- dice nervioso

\- bueno como quieras- digo indignada

\- katniss, no es que no te quiera contar solo que ahora no es el momento quizá mas adelante te lo cuente- me dice

-esta bien, solo esperaba que con todo lo que pasamos al menos confiaras un poco en mí- digo con un deje de tristeza

\- te lo prometo te lo contare cuando sea el momento. Pero dime y tu que soñaste- pregunta

-te lo contare cuando sea el momento- le regreso la jugado

\- esta bien, veo que supiste regresarmela- se ríe un poco- será mejor que regresemos hay que intentar dormir- dice mientras se levanta y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a pararme, la tomo y con un poco de esfuerzo de parte de el ya estoy de pie, me dio un escalofrío al estar tan cerca de él

-creo que tienes frio- dice quitándose la chaqueta- ten- me coloca la chaqueta en los hombros y me regala una sincera sonrisa, yo solo sonrió, si en realidad supiera porqué me dio.

Caminamos de regreso a la aldea de los vencedores de reojo observo a Peeta y me sorprende lo guapo quede ve con el cabello desordenado .Porque estoy pensando esto.

-bien llegamos- dice Peeta- es mejor que intentemos dormir, mañana será un día muy pesado con la comida que nos dará el alcalde en su casa-finaliza

-si tienes razón, te veo mañana- me despido

-si, hasta mañana- dice con tristeza. Empiezo a caminar a mi casa cuando siento que me toman del hombro, me cuando siento sus manos en mis mejillas y sus labios sobre los míos, al inicio me sorprendo pero después de unos segundos le correspondo sin saber porque. Nos separamos por falta de aire; me sonríe y al parecer me contagia ya que yo también sonrió.

-tenia que hacerlo, así dormiré feliz - dice y sin mas se va, yo me quede en shock y es cuando me acuerdo de que traigo su chaqueta puesta.

-Peeta tu chaqueta- digo quitandomela, el voltea y me sonríe

-quédatela- dice simplemente y entra a su casa, yo sigo si poder creer lo que paso.

Entro en mi casa sin hacer mucho ruido, entro en mi cuarto y me acuesto no sin antes ponerme la chaqueta de Peeta es entonces que me duermo con la chaqueta de peeta sintiendo como si el estuviera aqui.


End file.
